<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's See How This Goes? by PeterParkerFanboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986605">Let's See How This Goes?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterParkerFanboy/pseuds/PeterParkerFanboy'>PeterParkerFanboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Peter Parker, Harley Keener as Iron Lad, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Other, Pansexual Character, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Lives, lots of gay, no beta we die like men, no one died</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterParkerFanboy/pseuds/PeterParkerFanboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley gets kicked out by their evil mother. So logically Harley moves to new york to stay with the old man. The mechanic. Tony Stark.  This story includes homophobic language and Gender Fluid Peter Parker. Ze use ze/zir pronouns constantly but also change between she/they/he and goes by name Penny/Parker/Peter.</p><p> </p><p>Civil War and homecoming happened the avengers are together again. They killed the purple grape and no one died! The blip didn't happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Pete, Can you come over to the tower tomorrow? Civilian clothes. Yeah? I'll text aunt Hottie." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley is coming up from Tennessee. As much as Tony hates to admit it he has grown fond of the little devil that is Harley Keener.  Even though Harley could be coming on much better circumstances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley came out. Decided to tell his folks that he was Pansexual. Apparently Rose Hill, Tennessee is not the most friendly place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The call haunts my nightmares. I just… I can't believe that would happen to my Harley. My little potato." Sadness holds high in Tony Stark's voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know dear. He's getting up here as soon as possible. He's packing right know. How about you text or video chat him? It'll be him and Peter for dinner tomorrow right?" Pepper, Tonys voice of reason, wisdom, the love of his life, says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup! We're going to have all the kids. Morgan,Harley, and Penny,wait is it Penny today? I'd absolutely hate if I got that wrong and it was penny earlier but sometimes its changes fast and I don't wanna misgender my own child…." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having a gender-fluid child,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Ze's not me kid,</span>
  </em>
  <span> is difficult Peter/Parker/Penny use Ze/Zir pronouns constantly but change between she/they/him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god. Will Harls get along well with zir? Like what if he doesn't respect our child's pronouns!?! We need to make sure he'll be okay with zir!" Tony is freaking out, pacing across the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small shuffle is heard across the floor "Daddy? What's wrong? Do you need the sadness bear?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No sweetheart, why are you up? Your bedtime was hours ago! Back to bed for the little munchkin." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny started out having a good day. She got all pretty, dressed in a skirt and wore the fancy new bra her and May got last time they went shopping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wore her pronoun bracelet and her she/her pin. Praying to any gods or goddess that would listen to her that she would not be misgendered today! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she got a call from the one and only "Tiny Stank" otherwise known as Tony Stark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Its a Penny day. Yes of course Mr.Stark! What should I wear? Okay I'll wear that new skirt Ms.Pepper got me! Thank you!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her day brightened up because of Tony inviting her to the tower. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what we're going to do! Does Mr.Stark have a surprise? Does Morgan miss me?I miss her. How IS Morgan? </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley was having a pretty rough day. Having to pack all your stuff in trash bags and leave your family behind is not something he would recommend. "I'm gonna miss you Abs. I know Ma says you can't contact me but please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't give a fuck what Ma says. I'd run off with ya if I could. But you know that I can't do that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. I love ya Abs. Sneak out to get to the airport with me? Ma doesn't need to know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. How we getting there??"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uber"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony and Happy bitterly stood waiting in a smelly hot airport. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly why didn't he just ride my jet and land on the tower? </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Kid!" He ran towards Harley leaving Happy in the dust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Old Man!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They share a great big hug, a hug between a father and son. Of course it wasn't official yet but Tony and Pepper have full plans of adopting both Keeners and getting Macy put away for child abandonment.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I missed you kid. We have tons to talk about. Noe let's get you home so you can meet the other two." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Other two? I thought it was just pepper ya and Morgan?" Confusing shows on Harleys face, he lowers his eyebrows, frowns a small amount, and tilts his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I un-officially have another kid. The media doesn't know and would have a field day if they did."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley got the same look of confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do ya mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, my kid is gender fluid and the media would probably turn that and make it evil and say super homophobic things about zir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ohh. Alright. I can't wait ta meet um" Harley has a strong southern accent way stronger then it was when he was a kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr.Stark wants me to meet the kid he's adopting. He wants ME the awkward can't make up their mind gender wise screw up, to meet important people. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny made sure to wear nice clothes. She wore the yellow circle skirt that Ms.Pepper got her and a cute white crop top with a cartoon bee. The only problem with this shirt is you can faint see her bra threw the shirt.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I had real boobs so I could actually pull off clothes like this! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared at herself in the mirror for a long time, maybe too long. It got to her moving around looking to see if you could tell any bumps or unwanted things. "Hey. Earth to Penny. Its me your Aunt May." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey May. How do I look? Do I look feminine enough? Does this skirt show the bulge? Hows my makeup?" Worry and fear played threw Penny's voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look beautiful Penny. No one should be looking at your private parts! And let's go to background you've got a little smudge that needs fix. And you are going to tell me why you're so worried! And you're also going to put a white bra on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Two losers + MJ</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>4:36 pm</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: Im on my way to Starks. And I'm really really nervous</span>
</p><p>
  <span>N: you're gonna be fine Penny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: seriously loser. itll all work out. starks new kid will love you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: you don't know that tho!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: i know everything Pen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: true true</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: but like,,, what if he mis-genders me? Or doesn't think gender fluid is a real thing? Or makes fun of me… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: then ill kick his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>N: ill hack his phone and leak his personal information. Including nudes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: love you guys. I'll text you when I meet him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny walked up to the tower and was immediately filled with nerves. It didn't help that people gave her dirty looks. Maybe she didn't pass as well as she thought she did. Or maybe it was the severe anxiety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scanned her badge and waved at the receptionist. "Good evening! Name and pronouns? Boss, Lady Boss, and Harley are all on level 67" FRIDAYS voice rung out threw the small elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Penny She/Her send me up to them please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course Ms. Penny." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you FRIDAY!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride back from the airport had Harley an excited ball of anxiety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So how does the gender fluid thing work? Should I ask for name and pronouns when we meet? I wanna make a good first impression." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Friday will ask when ze gets to the tower. But if you ask im sure it'll be appreciated. Zir probably is a bouncy ball of anxiety to poor Aunt May."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. I'm nervous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Penny! Get you butt in here!" Tony's voice rang out threw the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walks into the kitchen where Pepper and Tony are cooking. Morgan and, who she assumed to be, Harley were sitting at the breakfast bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Penny!!! You're here!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I'm here Morggy. You think I'd miss seeing my favorite little sister?!?" Morgan jumped down from the bar stool and wrapped her little arms around Penny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look very cute Pen. Is that the skirt I got you? Anyways. Penny meet Harley. We're going to be getting his little sister as soon as we can." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Howdy. I'm Harley nice to meet ya" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit he's southern like super southern how the hell do I do this ummm </span>
  </em>
  <span>"H-Hi? I'm Penny. Well. I'm Penny right now. Other times I'm not Penny. I'm sorry. I'm rambling. Sorry." She awkwardly blushes and looks down at the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. I'd love to learn more about ya. I don't know much on genders so I'd love ta learn." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's so nice. Hes so fucking nice. Don't be stupid. Da-Mr. Stark probably told him you're super smart. Oh gods. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ye</span>
  </em>
  <span>a I'd love to do that."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two losers +MJ</p><p>P: hes<br/>P: hes southern<br/>P: and super fucking hot. <br/>P: and<br/>P: he is so nice. He wants to learn more.     about being gender fluid <br/>M: told you he'd like you<br/>N: hes southern???? <br/>P: like super southern</p><p>"Penny get off your phone. Its family time. " Peppers voice was soft but stern giving this instruction. </p><p>"But moooooom" </p><p>"Oh, so my wife can be mom and my daughter is your sister but I'm still Mr.Stark? Unfair Penn." </p><p>The family is sitting around a small square table. Pepper is sitting next to Penny and Tony is with Harley. Morgan is sitting by herself, she's a very messy eater and gets food everywhere! So she gets her own side. </p><p>"Sometimes It's Mr. Dad daddy." Morgan told her dad. She had mashed potatoes up to her eyebrows. </p><p>"Morgan! That was a secret!" Penny yipped out, feeling very very embarrassed. Her blush was visable through her foundation. Her cheeks turned a light pink well her ears were bright red. </p><p>A loud laugh erupted out of Harley, who was sitting across from Penny, everyone broke out in a smile. Tony's was very large, he held a proud dad face. His boy had been through so much but still laughed with such joy and innocents. </p><p>"Sorry sorry. This is just so domestic." His accent is so hot. So is him in general. Is that weird? Mr.Stark is like my dad. And this is gonna be his kid? Would we be siblings???</p><p>"Alright come on. Let's finish dinner up.  Penny when does May want you home?" Pepper was always the responsible one of the family. She actually asked the questions instead of freaking out because may is calling and its 2 am. </p><p>"She asked for you to call if I decide to sleep here. And if I don't sleep here. Midnight." </p><p>"Alright I'll give her a call. Go get cleaned up and we'll play boardgames. " </p><p>"Yay!!!! Mommy can we play my favorite?!?!" </p><p>"How about we let Harley pick? Penn you wanna get into more comfy clothes? " Pepper was always so thoughtful for me. Shes really like a mom to me. </p><p>"Yea go shower kid. I know for a fact you haven't in like 3 days." Well Mr.Stark took a slightly different approach. He joked around and was not the emotions of the relationship. <br/>~~~</p><p>After their shower they started feeling more gender confused. "Friday? Can you change my name and pronounce?" </p><p>"Of course I can. What would you like me to call you?" </p><p>"Just Parker. They/Them let the folks know aswell. "</p><p>"Of course Parker."</p><p>"Thanks Friday."<br/>~~~</p><p>Parker walked into the living room to see everyone sitting on the floor with monopoly set up. "Really? Monopoly! Mr.Stark always ends up flipping the board." </p><p>"Wait. Really?? Come on old man you should be great at this game." Harleys southern accent is light and happy sounding. He is really enjoying being part of a proper family. Abby will love this when she gets here. A real family. Loving and actually here. <br/>~~~</p><p>Two losers + MJ</p><p>P: we played monopoly tell Mr. Dad got mad and flipped the board. <br/>P: harley is super nice<br/>P: hes just embressing it…. Like to well<br/>M: so youre anxious about him being nice?<br/>P: yes<br/>N: really penny?? <br/>P: parker<br/>N: ope. Sorry. <br/>N: really Parker??<br/>N:you're anxious because a cute boy is nice to you?<br/>P: people aren't usually nice to me!<br/>P: so im afraid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So,,,, I have an idea for.the next chapter let's see what happens,,,,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Parker gave Harley some websites in case he wanted to read about other gender identities. And with Harley being, well Harley of course he wants too! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna be able to say I'm a good friend. And what kind of friend could I be if I didn't learn things important!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After reading about gender fluid people Harley went on to learn about other identities. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Non-binary. Non-binary? Not identifying with male or female. Not male or female. In between? Wait…. Could I be??? Fuck I need to text Parker. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>H to P</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>H: hi, so i'm reading up on gender identities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>H: and inwas wondering if you could tell me about non-binary people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: yea </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: so non-binary is an umbrella term for an identity that's not male or female. Like me RN. I don't feel male or female and I use they/them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: but its an umbrella term so it also includes things like demi-genders and agender or things along that line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: not all nonbinary people use they/them pronouns some use ze/zir xe/xyr ze/hir she/they he/they there are many more </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: any reason why you asked? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P:You don't have to tell me obviously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>H: just…. Sounded right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>H: like for me? I've never felt fully male. But not quite not male? And it makes more sense then demi-boy?? I read that one two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>H: i might be non binary? He/they??? Idk… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: domt rush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: youll figure it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: keep me updated :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter woke up feeling wrong. Everything was to loud, too scratchy, and way too overwhelming. He, of course, knew that he was on the border of sensory overload. "Friday. Light down to 5% tell mom I don't feel good" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Friday didn't respond. Instead she told the living room that Peter was not feeling well. "Who did ze ask for?" Tony asked, if ze wanted Pepper he wouldn't be surprised, Pep was better at emotions and knew more about zir autism. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ze has seemed to ask for 'Mom' or Pepper." Fridays irish accent rang out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait. Are they like sick? What's wrong?" Harley seems super worried. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope ze is okay. They seemed fine last night though? Maybe its a personal thing? Or a mental health thing. Those can really sneak up on you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Its probably sensory overload. Or another episode. Tones do you know where the weighted blanket is? And cook up pancakes."  Pepper took charge acting like the queen she is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ohh… P has autism? Abs has some kind of that too. She sometimes has times where everything is to loud or bright or the textures make her wanna tear her skin off. I made her special earplugs that she can adjust sound on. I should make P some! I should ask if I can first…. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Tones, P has autism?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should confirm if he actually does </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yea. Abby does too right? How does she manage? Fri lowers lights and blocks sound and I can't imagine dealing without that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I made her earplugs that can change how much sound they block out. Its connected to her phone. I was working on glasses that do the same thing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're an amazing big brother Harls. Wanna go wake Morgan up?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know Tony meant no harm. I didn't even tell him! Why does being called 'brother' make me so unhappy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper walked into Peters room as quietly as possible. He looked miserable. Peter was sitting on the side of the bed wearing just boxers. "Clothes felt bad" </span>
  <em>
    <span>my poor baby. Alright. So we weight him down so he doesn't 'float a way' and I'll try to get him calmed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright baby. You want your weighted blankie? Here. Feel it. " Peter reached out and leaned into it. " okay lay down I'm going to lay with you." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hopefully he'll sleep. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After an hour and a half Pepper and Peter came out of his room. "Hey kiddo want some pancakes? They have chocolate chips.I'll even let you eat on the couch" Of course Tony is going to use sugar to bribe Pete into eating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes! Can I have whipped cream too?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. What are you pronouns today?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter he/him"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter went and sat next to Harley on the couch, He's still wrapped in a blankie and is only wearing a long t-shirt and boxers. "Hey Harls how ya doing" Peter always put others before himself so of course he'd ask this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shouldn't I be askin you that darlin" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he likes pets names let's see. I wanna make him feel better. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony walks in carrying a tray full of pancakes, like probably the amount morgan, tony, and harley ate this morning. "Really Pete? No pants?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They were un-comfy. So no pants." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be glad I talked him into wearing a shirt babe." Pepper voice rung out from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Abs is the exact same way. Ma would always get mad at her for it tho. When can we get her?" Harley's tone is soft as he's reminiscing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As soon as we can." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo whatchs think???? Also Leah i know you're gonna say its amazing but your biased af. &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>H to A</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A: I miss you. How's new york</span>
</p><p>
  <span>H: miss you too Abs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>H: its nice. Starks kids are both really really nice. P reminds me so much of you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A: I can't wait to meet them :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A: pep says the lawyers are working hard</span>
</p><p>
  <span>H: tony is setting up your room :) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>H: im helping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A: oo no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A: the smiling face is scaring me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>H: :)))))</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny was getting ready for school, which was super lame in her opinion, she was getting dressed in yellow overall shorts and a black t-shirt. She wore simple makeup, blush and eyeliner. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder when Harley will start school? Do you think they'll go to Midtown with me??? They can meet MJ and Ned! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into the kitchen she see's harley in pajamas rocking bed head, Morgan ready for school, and Tony cooking pancakes. "Good morning. Rocking the hair Harls." She flashed a smile in their direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Penny, you all ready for school? Got that test today right?"  Tony asked looking over at her from the pancakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ughhhhh AP chemistry. When is Harley starting school? You're in my grade right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll ace it Pen. And yea. Harley when do you wanna start school? Do you wanna go to Penny's school?" Tony asked in Harleys direction.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess I am. I'd love to go to school with you Pen. And i don't know when. Up to Pepper I guess. When is breakfastttt I'm hungry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>School is sucky. School always sucks on Penny days. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I feel so good like this… In these clothes… In this headspace why are people so mean. Maybe going out as Spider-Kid could help? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>T to P</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>P: Mr.Dad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: can I patrol today? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: pleassseee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: May is out of town right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: yes….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: you know her rules. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: you're coming over right? Harley wants to go school shopping with you. And if course Morgan wants to join. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: idk if I'm up to going out tonight but tomorrow is Saturday tho. So we can do it then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: youre always up for going out? Penny. What's wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: School stuff ig</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: school stuff like I have homework or I'm stressed from deadlines or kids are bullying me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: deadlines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: im texting Ned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into the penthouse was a scary thought for Penny. She knew Ned is shit at lying and MJ would just tell him if he asked her. So, yes, she was on edge and slightly panicking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Pen. Tones told me its not a good day. And you know he always sends me to ask." Peppers soft voice asks almost as soon as she enters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you just wait for me to get home or something? And everything is fine! I just wanna eat some food and sleep. " You can hear annoyance in her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright baby. But Ned and MJ told hs some things. So come to us if you need it. Alright. Go eat a snack. Take a nap. Play video games or whatever." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Pep. Where's Harley? I wanna talk to em." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Em. Gender neutral so I'm not outing and I'm being respectful. Good job Penny…. Parker...Peter?  Why am I gender confused? I was fine all day. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"First I'm gonna shower actually. Then I'll go see Harls." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright honey. Take a good shower."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh just need to scrub today off my skin. Honestly need to scrub my life off my skin. Like. Scrub off my childhood. And memories of… Nope not going there. Don't do it. Patrol could've taken this off my mind but nooo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flashes words repeat threw Pennys head. "Ha. Look at the the stupid BOY thinking HE could be a girl today. You can't change that on the daily Penis. You're a stupid fucking BOY." </span>
  <em>
    <span> Oh look Im crying. Let's just sit down…. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mx. P, if you do not exit the shower I will be forced to turn on cold water."  Fridays voice rang down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please don't. I need a longer shower." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give me a good reason and I'll allow 10 more minutes." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Reasoning with an AI is extremely difficult. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just wanna cry in piece Fri! And here no one can bug me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"10 more minutes. And then you talk to Tony or Pepper." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Friday bugged Penny to talk to either Tony or Pep. She went out to find them. Which wasn't very hard they were in the living room with Harley and Morgan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny walked in looking like hell. She wore a star wars hoodie (stolen from Ned) and pink leggings. Her face was red and blotchy in spots obviously she had been crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Pen. Wanna come sit with me? Ive got a soft blankie." Harls voice was soft and soothing. Pen gave a small nod and walked over. Harley immediately covered her up with the blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you kay? Do you wan a stuffie Pen?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Morgan. Bless her heart. How do you say no to a 4 year old?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay Morgyy. And yes please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgans little feet scurry down a hallway to her room. " So Pen, you ready to talk? Take all the time you need of course. I'm not gonna rush you." Tony voice was soft and light. The same voice he uses to talk to Morgan when shes sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope. I'm good with just uhh crying in the shower and pretending nothing happened. I'm pretty sure Ned already told you anyway. But its whatever. I'm fine."  Harley wraps an arm around her and pulls her closer. Penny leaned into the touch and immediately felt better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not a good thing tho Pen. You need to talk about your problems. If not any of us. Maybe a therapist or one of your friends. I'd love to meet them by the way. ". Harley whispered into Pennys wet curls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little footseteps are heard again. "Penny! I'm sorry I took so long. I found bueberry! He's your fav-o-rite!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. You're 200 percent right! I love blueberry." A small smile formed on Penny's face. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My puppy is a menace. Hes adorable amd I love him. But he also pees on the fucking floor!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Wait. So we can go get Abby? Like today? Like right now?" Excitement was easily shown on Harleys face, he had a wide smile and hes eyes shown happiness and life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yup. We're sending the private jet. And yes I know you're going down there to get her. And we have people packing up your house. We can burn your moms stuff."  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tony! We can't just burn her stuff." Pepper looked amused a small smirk on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah we can burn the whole house down." </span>
  <em>
    <span>To many bad memories in that house. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter walked into the kitchen. After last night and all the crying he did he looked like a wreck. His hair was sticking up everywhere, his face was blotchy, his eyes were bloodshot.  "Hey honey, how are you feeling? Last night was emotional. You feeling a little drained?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yea. I'm fine. Tired. Food?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't wanna talk mom. I just wanna eat some food. And go back to sleep. Cuddle with Morgan. Morgan gives great cuddles. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tones is cooking scrambled eggs. Where'd you get that hoodie? I don't think I've seen it on you before." Pepper was a great mom. Always asking questions, doing whatever she could for her kids. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looks down, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right star wars, " </span>
  </em>
  <span>it's Neds." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god there gonna assume we're a thing aren't they… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>" ooo does Peter have a boyfriend?" An amussed smirk came on Tony's face as he turned his head to see Peter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Neds straight." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What about Michelle? Anything going on with her?" Came out of Pepper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh no I'm not interested in a lesbian! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No mom. MJ's a lesbian." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Welp. There's your two friends. Not dating either of them." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Two losers + MJ </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>N: i got a new lego set!!! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>P: wait really?!?!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>P: wanna come over?? And build it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M: you're at the tower right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>P: yea </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>P: id could go to one of yours if you don't wanna be at the tower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>P: harls is flying down to Tennessee to pack up the rest of the house and return with Abby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>P: and i don't do planes unless I have to…. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>P: so distracttion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M: ask Stark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>N: id love to come over!!! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Dad. Can Ned and MJ come over today? Ned got a new lego set." Peter asked Tony. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck I called him dad. To his face. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A blush rose when he noticed he called him dad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't wanna go help Harls move?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Planes. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yea. Right. Sure have your nerd friends over. " </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks dad!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Two losers + MJ</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>P: i called him dad…. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>P: to his face….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>P: but you guys can come over!! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>N: lol ill get on the subway RN be there in an hour ish</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>M: wait for me loser. I am not riding alone if you're also going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright Morgan you have to be good for Peter and his friends okay? " Pepper was kneeling so she was face to face with Morgan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes Mommy." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now give me a hug you muchkin." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright Pete remember your limits. Be safe. Don't let Morgan eat Lego's. We'll be home late tonight. Remember. Bedtime is 8." Tony gave pete a quick rundown on what to do, what not to do, be safe. All that jazz. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lego set Ned had brought over was a Spider-Kid set. Which Tony of course laughed at, it confused Harley, and made Peter blush. Pepper, Tony and Harley left not long after Ned and MJ showed up. Morgan was watching my little pony well the teens built their Lego's. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Neddy. Do you have a crush on Peter?" Morgan asked randomly, which made the teens laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Morgan I don't. Why?" Need had an amused smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mommy said people give hoodies to people they like. Amd if you life someone its a crush right? And Petey was wearing your hoodie this morning." Her logic made sense in her little kid mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do like Peter. But i don't have a crush on him. And he's a little theif who likes to steal hoodies." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" Peter exclaimed slightly annoyed. "I'm not a theif."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha you. Not a thief? Come on Peter." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sulked looking slightly annoyed with a pout on his face. "Aww Petey don't be sad again! I'll go get bueberry." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sad again? What happened?" Ned looked concerned looking over at his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Last night. Friday made a big deal of me crying in the shower. Its okay. I feel better today. Dads making me go to therapy." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you going to wear the Iron Man mask again?" MJ asked her tone was serious even though to most it seems like a silly question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After May and Ben figured out about Skip, and the autism, they sent Peter to therapy. Peter was so scared he didn't want to talk to a scary lady as himself so he wore a mask. He did the same when Ben died. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know yet. I might. I'm afraid Dad would make fun of me for it." Peter confessed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you need it to feel comfortable do it. I know May still has it. When does she get back?" MJ has always loved Aunt May. MJ also always wanted the best for Peter which makes her and amazing friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"In two days. And yes we still have it! It cost like 35 bucks you think we'd get rid of that?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peters phone starts ringing loudly and scares the group. "Oh its Tony I should get this." He picks up. "Hey Dad. You landed safe? Good. Thank you for telling me. Love you too. See you tonight."  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan finally came back into the room holding 5 stuffed animals. "I got you all stuffies! Petey here's bueberry. Ned its a little Yoda! And MJ i gots you dahlia Petey named her." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're way to sweet Morgey." MJ said fully sincere. Its strange seeing her so soft but Morgan does that to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright its lunch time. Let's go see what I know how to cook." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How am I doing at this?  I am trying v hard lol. My big down buddy (hes 13) threw up which was gross. And my puppy peed on his bed. I'm so happy its machine washable tbhhh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Pete's day with Ned and MJ he did actually felt better but he was still anxious. His anxieties were also lessened when Tony called him before they took off and when they landed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I lost one set of parents to a plane crash, I am not losing more. </span>
  </em>
  <span>With Morgan sleeping, and MJ and Ned gone he was basically left alone. Which normally was okay. But with his (</span>
  <em>
    <span>they're not my actual parents gods brain) </span>
  </em>
  <span>out on a PLANE of all things of course he didn't want to be alone!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>P to T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>P: when will you be home? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: can people text on planes? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: youre plane is safe right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: asking Friday if you're okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: she says you sleeping… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: sorry for bugging you. Gonna bug Harls instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>P to H </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>P: hey</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: how is the plane?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: everyone is safe? Doing well? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: Fri says your not sleeping and yea. Nervous I guess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>H: everyone is safe. Abs is sleeping next to me. Tones and Pep were cuddling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>H: i know planes make you anxious. I'm surprised tony isn't giving you hourly updates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: i told him he didn't have to…. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: regreting it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: i don't wanna lose another set of parents via plane crash… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>H: completely understandable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>H: but we are all safe. You seemed calmer on the ride there? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: had Ned and MJ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: they went home sadly. And morgan is sleeping. So alone. Thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>H: oof bad combo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>H:  ill keep you company. So you won't be alone :) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: thank you </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: wanna get to know each other? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They texted for the 40 minutes left of the plane ride which kept Peters mind at bay. Even though Peter was still a ball of anxiety. They talked about how Harley was planning on coming out(as non-binary) and their childhoods. Harley felt bad for Peter, yes Harley also had a bad past but Peter was still so pure and innocent. Peter did avoid some questions like school, yes, Harley probably figured out he was bullied because of the night he sobbed in the living room, but Peter didn't like to admit that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley told him about how his mother was a bitch and that he was happy to have Abby again, how Pepper is going to be his mom whether she wants to be or not. He told him about the earplugs they made and the sunglasses design for when Abby just couldn't deal with lights and sounds. Which Peter of course wanted to analyze, maybe even market. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter felt things he hadn't felt before well talking to Harley. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They get it. They get the gender thing. And they get the autism thing. They get mental health. They're just. I don't know. I've never felt this before. Ugh. Talk to Pepper talk to May? Or maybe MJ or aunt Nat they both know everything.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When everyone finally got home Peter felt like he could finally sleep. He finally met Abby as well. She was a sweet and sassy girl </span>
  <em>
    <span>seems like a normal 12 year old. I guess </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was on edge at first but so was Peter. They do have a lot in common Harley was right. They both have curly brown hair and the same laugh. Which Harley thought was very cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>After Harley and Abby went to bed Tony decided it was best to talk to Peter. "So wanna talk about the texts I got? Or the constant asking if we're okay? I know planes scared you but you said you'd be okay." Tony was </span>extremely worried about his kid. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After Ned and MJ left and Morgan went to sleep I couldn't find a way to keep my mind distracted. And I guess I started to spiral. I can't handle losing you and Pepper as well. I just. Don't want you to go…" Peter's voice broke at the end and he started sobbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Peter you're okay. Me and Pep are safe. Completely. We won't leave you I promise." He pulled Peter up onto his lap and rocked him well running a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pepper walked in and decided hot cocoa and cuddles were in order. She went to the kitchen and left her boys alone. She made a plain boring hot cocoa for Tony, and two full of mini rainbow marshmallows for her and Peter. "Alright boys. I think it's time for hot cocoa and cuddles. Peter you can pick a movie. " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks mom. You're the best." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Peter finished his hot chocolate, he tried his best to stay awake through Monsters Inc. but failed. "So Tones. Where do we put the kid?" Pepper asked. She knew what his answer would be though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told him I wouldn't leave him. And he might get upset if he wakes up alone. Remember last time we did that? So we have a king sized bed so he's sleeping with us." Tony has done this multiple times. When Pepper is away on business and Peter is over he always sleeps in their bed. Even with his Aunt he hardly ever ends up sleeping alone. To most a sixteen year old sleeping in his parents bed would be wrong or strange, but they overlook it because of many of the things that had happened in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if one of the other kids sees us and thinks it's strange?" Pepper was genuinely concerned she didn't want the other kids to make fun of Peter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then we tell them to deal with it. Peter needs us right now honey. He's going to have nightmares about plane crashes tonight. I just know it. So we'll immediately be there for him." Pepper couldn't argue with her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> They had Friday turn the tv off and carried Peter to their bed. Pepper went and got blueberry from Peter's room so he would have a cuddle buddy. They placed him in the center of the bed and sandwiched both sides of him. Pepper hoped that Peter would be okay through the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was almost okay through the entire night. Until roughly 4 am. When Tony and Pepper both awoke to a scream. "Hey, hey peter you're okay. You're in the penthouse. In Pepper and I's bed you're safe. We're safe. May is safe. " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter started calming down slowly. Still breathing hard. When a certain dirty blonde haired person ran(stumbled) into the room holding a weapon(book) "I heard scream?" A very tired voice came out of the one and only Harley Keener. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nightmares. You can go back to bed Harls. Everything is fine." Pepper told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh-kaay sleepy." He fumbled back out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright Pete. Back to sleep? Or a very early day?" Asked Pepper. She knew her kid sometimes sleep was off the table after nightmares. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cuddles n sleeps." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The parents both wrapped their arms around their kid. Pulling him as close as they could. Soon little snores could be heard again. The three all slept peacefully for the rest of the night. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Little family fluff? Im just writing lol. Hope y'all are liking it &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning after Parkers nightmare was strange to say the least. They had explained to Abby what genderfluid was and the name and pronoun switch but she kept messing up. It wasn't on purpose and she felt sorry every time she did it, but it was making Parker feel bad about themselves. Harley seemed to keep a distance that also made Parker feel bad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I did something wrong. I talked to them and told them about myself. And they say me sleeping in Tony's and Pepper's bed like a child! On no. What if they make fun of me? What if when they join school next week they make fun of me? What if they become Flash 2.0? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Parker. Buddy. You're spiraling. I can see it on your face." Tony snapped Parker out of their thoughts. "What's going on?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I miss May. And…. Other things. But I don't want to talk about that. I miss May." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's on her way right now. Happy's picking her up and then will come get you and the two of you can go have fun.  Oh remember your first appointment is tomorrow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. So last time I went to therapy. When Ben died. I wore something… Strange? I guess it's strange but I really want to wear it again. It made me feel safe and I don't want to not wear it. But I don't want you to judge me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kiddo. I could never judge something that makes you feel safe." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wore one of those plastic super larger IronMan masks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To every session? Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well. I wanted Iron Man to protect me. And yes I still have that mask." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where'd you even find one of those?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stark Expo." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You went to that?!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup. It was the first time I met you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait? You were that kid?!? You almost died!" Bewilderment spread on Tony's face. His kid almost died before they even met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, breakfast is ready."  Harley interrupted. They gave Parker a glance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no they looked at me. Was it like a hey what's up why were you sleeping in Tony and Pepper's bed? Or a hey you're super gross and childish I can't believe I ever thought we'd be friends kind of glance. Oh god. At least I see May in 3 hours. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M to P</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M: im on my home right now! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: i missed you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: name and pronouns? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: Parker (they/them)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: love you baby. How's everything going. Pepper said you had a nightmare?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: yea I did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: it was the plane crash but their ghosts came and blamed me. And then Ben joined them in blaming me. And they crashed another plane with Tones and Pep on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: ugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: i feel like I sound like a child! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: its normal to get nightmares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: you've been through a lot kiddo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: yea yea yea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: you have! So Tony sey you up a therapy appointment? Do I need to find the iron man mask? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: yes please. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: the real actual ironman will be in the lobby but It keeps me safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: what if I don't like the therapist? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: then we find another one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: do i tell them about me being spider-kid?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: ask tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: i larb you. You go have fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: larb you too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who was that Pe-arker?" Abby is really trying her best at this pronoun name thing. She's a nice girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my aunt may. She's like 3 hours away and is coming home." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you tell her about last night?" Pepper always wanted them to share nightmares and feelings with May especially when they weren't there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Yes." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh so embarrassing</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened last night? All I know is there was a scream. " Harley seemed interested, too interested for Parker's liking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Had a nightmare. They happened a lot so you'll probably hear like… Every time I'm over." Parker felt bad they really did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope it's all good. I'll try not to threaten you with a book next time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harley seems back to normal? Maybe he was just worried. I miss May. Where did Pepper sneak off to? She was literally just here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Do you know where Pepper is? Is she working?" Peter asked Harley. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want cuddles with a strong female role, like May. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think she's giving Morgan a bath right now. Why?" Confusing seems to be a common emotion for Harley, it makes sense they were thrown into a whole new life very suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I miss May. And Pep is a lot like her. Mays gonna be back soon and all just…. Yea."  </span>
  <em>
    <span>God they must think I'm such a baby. Morgan can sleep alone! Morgan doesn't complain about missing her parents when they go on business. Why can't I be more like Morgan! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I get that. She's your last relative isn't she? It's normal to miss people. Like I was hardcore missing Abby but she's here now. And I can make fun of her again." Harley understands missing people and he needs to make sure Parker's okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Technically, all my blood relatives are dead. And I know it's normal. And just like emotions are ugh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I completely agree darlin' let's go watch tv tell your aunt gets here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's exactly what they did. Parker sat closer then he normally would've because they were sad, and wanted physical contact. Eventually Morgan and Pepper came to join them. Pepper cuddled up with Parker and Morgan sat on their lap. It was nice. Made them feel loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After watching quite a few episodes of some garbage TV show May walked out of the elevator. "May!" Peter moved Morgan onto Harley's lap and ran to greet May with a big hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi sweetie. I missed you too. You're literally crushing me right now though." Sometimes Parker forgot they had enhanced strength. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry May. I just missed you. You were gone for five days! Normally you only leave me for weekends!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know baby. Never again. I missed my puppy too much." She smiled at him and they walked over to the couch. Parker had a pout in their face. She placed Parker down on the couch near Pepper and walked over to Harley. "So you must be Harley?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes ma'am. Harley Keener." They reached out their hand to shake, Maybe shakes her head and pulls them up for a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" You're family now you get a hug." May is such a sweetheart, anyone my kid speaks highly of is family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright ma'am. Would you also like to meet Abby? She's just being an angsty twelve year old in her room right now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah I remember Parker's angsty phase. They just layed in their room and wrote fanfiction." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May!!! No. I did not! "You could tell in Parker's voice that they were clearly offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Parker. Honey. Baby. I've literally read your Thor fanfics. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May!!!" Parker hid their face and scrunched up in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony laughed hysterically holding his stomach. "You wrote Thor fanfiction?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was having my queer awakening! Thor helped me realize that. And I was 12!! I had lots of embarrassing accounts! I had like 18 stan accounts on tumblr!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I remember that. The main ones you used were for Bruce Banner and Tony. " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kid. I love you. So much. You had a stan tumblr for me? You've got to show me it!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honestly. Thor helped my queer awakening too. I'm gonna go get Abs." Harley mainly just wanted to leave because they felt like they were invading a soon to be personal conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Show me the tumblr! "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony, May and Parker scrolled through the tumblr until Harley, Abby and Morgan came back to the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Auntie May! Are you here to take Parker back home?" Morgan asked while running to hug her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That I am a baby girl. But first we're going to eat dinner. Because I don't wanna cook." May had a smile on her face looking down at the cutie pie that is Morgan Stark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am glad you don't wanna cook. It's the one thing I didn't miss. " Parker said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can cook!" Maybe argued back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May, you burnt water once. You've gotten butter to stick to non-stick pans." Parker reasoned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abby laughed, she was enjoying the family dynamic they seemed to have here. "Oh honey. I didn't say hi to you. Hi I'm Aunt May. You're Abby right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes ma'am. Nice to meet you" Abby and Harley were taught to say ma'am and sir and tons of things out of respect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God you're just as bad as Parker. You kiddos don't need to call me ma'am or misses or whatever. I'm Aunt May. " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing will ever be as bad as when Parker met Steve and Bucky. " Pepper chimed in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I'd love to hear this story." And excited Abby. She loved superheros. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I introduced everyone Parker here greeted Bucky by calling him Mr.James Bucky Barnes Winter Soldier White Wolf sir. And called Steven Mr.Steve Rogers Captain America Sir. " Tony told the kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh don't forget that Parker punched him!" Chimed Morgan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morgan! That's another secret! Tony teach your kid how to keep secrets." Parker exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You punched Captain America?" Abby asked in aw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had good reason!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honey you broke his nose." Pepper told the kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I repeat. I had a good reason." Parker shrugged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leaving my dad to die and breaking his heart is a good reason. Well he has Pepper and a kid now at least. And I love Mom and Morgan so I guess it worked out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can punch Captain America but you can't stand up to your bullies? C'mon Ben and I raised you better then that." May hold them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mayyyy. Is it expose me day? Cause it feels like it?" Parker asks annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Darlin' it seems like it's always expose you time when Mays around. We've learned about your angsty phase what's next baby pics?" Harley asked and amused smile on their face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was a pretty cute kid. Ben would let me wear dresses which I think is why I'm so comfortable with my identity." Parker smiled thinking about the good times with their uncle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group(family) stayed and talked until roughly 8 pm. Morgan had to go to bed so May and Parker decided to head out. Happy drove them home which would be very nice but him and May kept making eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got home Parker decided to tell May some things they were thinking about. Ergo thinks about Harley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May. As one of the mom figures in my life I trust you can give me emotional advice. " </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods I sound so awkward. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I can honey. Just do your ramble thing and I'll talk after." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay so you met Harley today. And they make me feel a way I don't know what it is though! Like they accept my gender and did research to try to understand it better! Like how amazing is that. And like. They give me a weird feeling I've literally never felt. Well I kinda felt it the first time I met Ned but that was like 12 years ago. And on top of the Harley problems Flash is being a jerk and I have therapy for the first time since Ben and I have to miss school which is scary cause I need to keep my GPA up and I just am scared. I have been a lot lately I guess. I slept in Tony and Peppers bed most of the visit. Like all but two nights and Harley walked into their room on one of them. What if they think I'm weird? Or a baby? Or something?!? I missed you so much and I wanted to cuddle up with you. In Ben's hoodie and cry.  Damn. That was quite the emotions dump. I'm sorry May."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright so. Never say sorry for emotions. And you clearly have a crush on Harley. Also what are Haley's pronouns? I should've asked. If Harley thinks that about you he's wrong. And good evening plans I guess. Let's go cuddle and cry. Do we want ice cream with this session?" May always managed to put jokes into serious conversations. It was coping for her but it always helped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. I'll go get Ben's hoodie. Then we walk to the store, get ice cream, put on a romcom. You have my ironman mask for tomorrow right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course hon. Let's get this night of fun ready." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They did exactly that. They got ben &amp; jerrys, wore Bens torn up old hoodies that still kinda smelled like him, they watched bad movies, and looked at photo albums. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish Ben was still here. That'll be a a topic for the trained professional. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After there third movie May went to bed telling Parker that if he wants a cuddle buddy to come right in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>P to T</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>P: i can tell the therapist about my adventures as Spider-Kid??? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: cause like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: a lot of shit is triggering on patrol and I wanna talk about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: yup. I have an NDA that I'll have her sign </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: are you mentally ready for tomorrow?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: idk </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: currently wearing Bens hoodie eating ice cream and crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: you okay? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: nah. May and I were both doing it but she just went to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: alright. Harls seems down now that you left. You kiddos already become good friends?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: idk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: may thinks i have a crush…. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: so maybe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: ooo spider baby has a crush??!???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: no….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: suuurrreee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: maybe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: probably</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: when was the last time you even had a crush?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: well ive had a total of 4 crushes in my life</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: Ned. Who is very straight and my best friend. Liz who dad dropped a building on me. MJ who is a lesbian. And now Harley. Who I know is queer but like ughhh I have to many problems to actually be in a relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: alright so maybe sit in your feelings for a bit. Cause you've only known Harley for like a week. And make sure you tell your therapist everything. I love you. Pepper is making me sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: goodnight. See you in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mays alarm started ringing which made a groan and a "making it stoppp" out of Penny. Who was currently laying on top of May. "I can't make it stop if you don't move!" Maybe exclaimed slightly pushing the girl off her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May turned the alarm off and left Penny to sleep a little bit longer. Then May went to make a simple breakfast (the only meal she was slightly okay with cooking for) of toast and scrambled eggs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright so I'm going to cook and then P can eat and then shower we'll I do dishes. Then Tony will come get us and we're off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't to long until she had cooked a dozen scrambled eggs and had six pieces of toast made (what? superhero metabolism) them she went back into her room to see Penny cuddling a stuffed animal Ben had gotten her and of course snapped a few pictures.Then she woke the teen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I cooked breakfast. And didn't burn anything! You gotta get up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. I'm up. What did you cook?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Scrambled eggs and toast." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair went to the kitchen and chatted over breakfast. Penny told May her name and pronouns and what she was worried about in for her first session. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if she's homophobic? Or leaks that I'm spider-kid? Or people see us with dad? And then assume you and him are cheating on Pepper and I'm a secret child?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay the last one might SEEM a little far fetched but I've worked with Pepper on PR nightmares before. And that is like nothing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything will be fine. Now go shower and get ready. Tony will be here in an hour and thirty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that Penny got right to it. Taking a short, for her, shower and getting dressed in one of Ben's old shirts and a skirt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love the inventor of padded bras I actually look like I have tits</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She did her makeup and ruffled her hair until it looked more feminine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright and 10 minutes to spare. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May you got the mask? I don't know where you put it." Penny semi-shouted out the door of the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes i got it. Tony is almost here so let's get downstairs." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They left the apartment and went to the elevator. When they got out of their apartment complex a sleek black Stark car was sitting outside. Tony stepped out of the drivers seat anf gave Penny a hug. "You're gonna do great today kid. I believe in you." Tony whispered into her hair. Penny was fairly sure that many people have taken pictures of them. This will either turn into a PR nightmare or will be fine. Let's hope it'll all be fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Tony had Ms.Cindy sign the NDA Penny went in ready to most likely cry. She didn't wear the mask straight away just had it on the couch next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Mx.Parker how are you today?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Its Penny and she/her today. But I guess im alright. Nervous. Extremely nervous." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And why are you nervous?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well. You're still a stranger and I'm going to tell a butt ton of classified information. And I'm missing school which no doubt will come back to bite me in the ass. I'll probably be mad fun of tomorrow for not coming. And like. Knowing the way school normally is Ned, my best friend, will probably bring me a stack of homework bigger then stark tower. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay so you're worried about me. And school.  I completely understand not telling me any of your classified stuff until we get to know each other better. And do you get bullied at school?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I do. It sucks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And why do people bully you? You seem like a nice kid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's exactly it. I'm nice. To nice. Easy target. And the insults they throw are either transphobic, calling me an orphan, or making fun of me because they don't believe I know Tony. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay and what do you do when this happens?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cry in the shower."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But what about when it happens?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hope MJ sees and come yells at them. She's scary." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued to talk about things for the 2 hours the appointment was. They talked about school, and home life, they talked about Pennys friends and her possible crush, they briefly talked about Ben and her parents. Which was the point where she put on her IronMan mask.  Eventually the session was over and she went back to May and Tony. But Ms.Cindy did want to talk to all three of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright so I think Penny has PTSD as well as anxiety. And you already are aware of her autism correct?" Ms.Cindy told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Maybe told the lady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay I'll give it a few more sessions twice a week and we'll talk about possible anxiety medications." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that they all went back to the car. "So Penny what do you think of your first session?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was alright Dad. Ms.Cindy was nice. " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's good. We're going to go to back to tower for a movie night. Is that alright? The team is gonna be there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yea that sounds like fun. Neds gonna drop off my homework after school." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds good kid." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Two Losers + MJ </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>P: im gonna be at the tower how's school going</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: i got detention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: what did you do???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: flash kept being a dick so I hit him with a book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>N: it was awesome! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>N: we're going on a surprise field trip for acedec btw</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: alright fun. How much homework do we have :(((</span>
</p><p>
  <span>N: not a shitload but a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: ughhhh i just wanna eat food and cryyyyy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: how was your first session</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: good. I only wore my mask well talking about Ben. I have PTSD and anxiety I guess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>N: oof makes sense tho. You okay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: yea we're having a team movie night so I'm excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: are you going to punch Captian America again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>P</em>: depends on if he's gonna be a dick</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: i really like bucky tho! And Loki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>N: so someone who killed the president and tried to take over earth? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: they were both brainwashed/mind controlled! They're so nice. Bucky was perfectly okay with me punching his boyfriend lol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: alright how's things with Harley?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: May, Tony, and my therapist all think I have a crush on them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: but do you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: whhhhaaaatttt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P:noooooo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>N: liar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: go to classes I'm at the tower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team was in the living room arguing over what movie to pick when Penny, May, and Tony got there. Harley, Abby and Morgan were all on one couch. The team sat in the other two. "Ah. How's my little spider-baby doing. " asked Natasha when she saw Penny walk in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm alright I guess." Penny said with a shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. Wait, What?!? You're the amazing spider-kid?" Abby was shocked! She jumped on and stared at her jaw dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't know? I thought you knew? Oops. Sorry. " Penny shrugged and went and sat down next to Harley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the course of the movies they watched Harley and Penny started trying to get closer and closer to each other until they were cuddlling. Which Friday if course took pictures of and sent them to Harleys, Penny's, May and Tony's phones. Soon the two fell asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Penny, Penny? Harls? Eithwr of you. Its no longer nap time." Tony shook them gently trying to get them to wake up.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nooo sleep now." Penny mumbled curling more into Harley. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Just five more minutes dad." Harley groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Penny honey just wake up. Or at least fix your skirt and then go back to sleep. Like everyone can see your panties." May told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't like that word…" Penny mumbled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on ребенок паук(baby spider) just wake up. We can see ты привет трусики котенка(your hello kitty panties)." Natasha told her. To this Penny shot right up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley groaned to their source of warmth moving. "Nooo my warmth. Come back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't. Gonna go put pants on." With that Penny ran to her room. You could here everyone laughing as she did this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god Captain America saw my hello kitty panties! Ughhh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny returned to the living room with a giant blush on her face. Harley looked very exhausted sitting up rubbing his eyes. "Why'd you wake up?" Harley asked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apparently everyone could see my underwear. So. Pants." Harley laughed at that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Score! People find people they find funny attractive right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn darlin' sorry I missed seeing that" They smirked at her. An amused look showed up in Tony's and Mays face. A blush showed up on Penny's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit. Maybe Harley likes me? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I don't wanna go to school May!"  Penny yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Honey you have to. It's Harley and Abby's first day. And you have to turn in your surprise field trip form. Harley is counting on you being there." May tried to reason with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just don't want flash to make fun of me. Or Harley! Their new! Fresh meat! Perfect victim for bullying!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which is why he-they? Need Spider-Kid!! Also known as you Penny." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's they/them May! They're not out to Tony and Mom though. So shh about it. And fine. I'll go. If Flash is a dick can I punch him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Now go to school!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny ran out the door yelling and 'i larb you' to May and got to Happy car before he absolutely hated her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi Happy! And Harls and Abby! Are you ready for school? I'm surprised Tony didn't come to see you off" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He has a meeting with President Ellis. You know you don't have to fake being happy here. We're literally just in the car. And we're kinda family now." Abby told her straight up, no emotion in her voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gotta get in character to fake happy at school." Penny replied sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Name and pronouns? Also I'm bummed you're wearing shorts. I was hoping to get a sneak peak of what I missed yesterday." Harley said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Penny. She/her. And buy me dinner first, jeez." Penny smiled at them. "I'll help you find your classes and stuff if you want." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Pen. And just gonna letcha know. If anyone wants ta be mean ta ya I'm decken them." Harley looked fully serious. "And I'd love ta take you out." That comment made Penny hardcore blush.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Do they actually like me? Or just flirt to flirt.  Oh fuck we're at school. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(There's gross language in these feelings paragraphs I'm sorry :(( it felt gross writing them) </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Penny walked in Flash and his goons were on her ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What a whore. Look the fag got HIMSELF a boyfriend I mean it was only time tell PETER here really showed his faggy tranny-ness. Where all of us can see. Gross." Flash called out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god. Harley is gonna kill him… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First day. Let's get suspended."  Harley muttered before punching Flash dead in the nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Boys! Boys! Boys! Stop fighting!" A teacher(that Penny didn't recognize) came and stepped in between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With all due respect ma'am. I'm not a boy. Neither is Penny. And I'd prefer this homophobic transphobic jackass get what he's been giving Penny for years! Back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Let's just get you three to the office and call guardians." The teacher said and led them all to the main office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay kiddos. Names?" Asked the nice office lady (</span>
  <em>
    <span>not the scary mean one ) </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eugene Thompson. Can I please see the nurse?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. Doors right there." Said the office lady. </span>
  <em>
    <span>( her name is Pam according to the name plate). </span>
  </em>
  <span>" you are new here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes ma'am. Harley Kenner-Stark." Flash's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull and his jaw almost dropped onto the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you honey?" Pam asked Penny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Penny Parker. My first name won't show up right tho…" Penny scrunched in on herself, Harley laid a hand on her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go sit down and contact your parents ." they looked confused </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn't she be doing that. " </span>
  </em>
  <span>parents tend to respond better to kids."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't have parents</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sadness is shown on Penny's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mays at work right now." She told Pam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh do you have any other guardians? I'll check your files. Parker right?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>God Pam is nice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I do? I mean Tony might have guardianship? I'll text him…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah don't bother darlin' I'll just tell em it's for the both of us." Harley butted into the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>H to T</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>H: some jackass was being a homophobic transphobic dick to Penny and and I punched him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>H: Pen can't ahold of may you're a legal guardian for her right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: yes I am. Omw rn. In suit. Be there in 10</span>
</p><p>
  <span>T: seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright Tony is in a suit on the way." Harley tells them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait. In suit? " Pam asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yea. One of my last names is Stark. My guardian is Tony Stark. " Harley says like its no big deal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course that's the moment that Flash walked out of the nurses office. "Have yea right. Like The Tony Stark would want anything to do with you gay losers." That made a scowl show up on Harley's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then "The Tony Stark" showed up in the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So kiddos. What happened? Actually. Penny what happened?" He asked walking over to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well. We walked in. I got made fun of. Harley punched him. Totally deserved it. Karen records audio like all the time right? Cause I'm wearing my watch." Penny told her basically dad. (But the school didn't need to know that.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll do you one better. You're going to be pissed at me and May." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh gods." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All your clothes are bugged. Visual and audio." Tony told her, which made Harley laugh. Penny looked extremely offended</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now don't laugh Harls why do you think Pepper chose your clothes today?" Harley also looked extremely offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where'd you even get bugs that I wouldn't notice? Nat taught me how to spot them from like miles away. Also you me and May need to talk about personal space. You're such a helicopter parent Tones." Penny told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flash looked in shock the entire time Penny talked to Tony. " Alright Eugene, are one of your guardians on the way?" Pam asked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Father just has a very important meeting it ends in 4 minutes." Flash told her which made Tony laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harley texted me. And I left a meeting with President Ellis." Tony laughed. "But Harley you should know. Solve things with words." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh. I didn't wanna go to school anyway. Guess I can just. Skip to MIT?" Harley told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my Thor. I can't believe it. This was part of your plan wasn't it Harls?" Penny asks them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well. I wanted to stand up for ya and I wanna go to MIT so it's just a win-win." Harley shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Online college? Or do you wanna be shipped off?" Tony asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Online. Can't leave my precious Penny." Penny blushed beet red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't leave me? Not Abby? You're baby sister? Like no offense Harls but I'd choose my Morguana over you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh you're cuter." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their smirk is going to be the death of me! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eugene are you okay? I can't believe this! I'm going to sue!" Flashes Dad ran into the room and straight to his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha. Yea right. Pepper has enough information on you and your company to bankrupt you. I married the right woman. Take notes kids. You'll need to learn how to do this when you take over." Tony laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait. Dad?!? Where taking over SI?!?" Penny seemed shocked, confused and excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Nice to meet you Mr.Stark." Mr.Thompson said. Trying to be nice so he might not get sued by one of the most powerful people in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Doctor actually. And I'd say you too. But your child has been bullying one of mine for a long time now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware you had children besides Morgan. You're daughter."  Mr.Thompson seemed confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well. The media is just catching on that I have guardianship of Penny. And then I'm adopting two more. Harley and Abby. ``Tony smiled " let's discuss this with the principal. " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pam led them to Mortica office. "Dr.Stark! It's a pleasure to meet you. Why are you here?" Mortica asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well. Penny was getting bullied. And Harley punched the jerk for misgendering and being a homophobic piece of shit. We have it all on camera. As well as many other times Eugene has bullied one of my kids." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Well we'll have to suspend Harley for a week and Peter and Flash will get detention." Mortica told them. Penny flinched at her other name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. 1. It's Penny. Respect it or deal with my lawyers. 2. So a bully gets a detention? And Harley gets suspended? Well. Harls won't be doing that because they no longer go to school here. 3. Mr. Thompson I or Pepper will be contacting you for a lawsuit. Kiddos. We're going to go get Abby and Morgan and get ice cream." With that Penny, Tony, And Harley all walked out of the school. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>P to M</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>P: heeeyyy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: so im not in school. Harley punched Flashed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: i think dad is sueing him and the school</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: damn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: alright be safe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: youll have ti guve me all the details tonight BTW</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: will do. We have it on camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: also you bugged ALL MY CLOTHES?!?!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: blame Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: completely his idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: suuurrreee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: we're all going to get ice cream</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: all?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: ya know. Me. Harls. Abby. Morgan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: also. Harls keeps flirting!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: yea. Cause they like you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: love you. Gona text Ned and MJ that im not at school</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Two losers + MJ</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>N: why does flash have a bloody nose???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: he what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: haha</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: so harls punched him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: said I was precious and cute :))</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: flash deserves it but what happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: he was being transphobic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: dad showed up :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: and is getting us ice cream. And sueing the Thompsons and the school</span>
</p><p>
  <span>N: wait Tony Stark is sueing the school why??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: cause they've been taking bribes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: from the Thompsons :)))</span>
</p><p>
  <span>N: holy shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: mom is a scary women. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: i worship the ground she walks on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: she knows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey dad?" Penny asks, well eating her spider-kid ice cream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes cucciola?" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh I hate when he calls me that!   </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I patrol tonight?" Penny asks, using her best puppy dog eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. You're staying the night then." Tony told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll ask May." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope. I can do that cucciola." Tony told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does that mean? The foreign word?" Abby asks, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the female form of puppy in Italian." Penny told her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's adorable. So you know Italian and Russian?" Harley asked with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. As well as spanish, french, and ASL." Penny smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna learn more still. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn that's impressive baby. I should learn another language. I just know English and ASL." Harley smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know Italian! I know Italian! Papà me l'ha insegnato !! Ti voglio bene papà!" (Dad taught me that !! I love you dad!)  Morgan yelled excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Inside voice. Love you too sweetie. And yes! Both of you should learn Italian! I'll set something up." Tony was excited to say the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oo. Wait. Tony, can I patrol with Penny? Please! Wait. Is that cool Pen?" Harley seemed more excited than normal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean patrol?" Tony asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well…. You remember how you left me alone with your suit that one time? Well i made blueprints of it and bumy own. I can call it right now! Or at the tower? Either way!!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You built a suit? From memory? And you DIDN'T TELL ME?" Tony yells and an amused smile in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, so the voice inner head that sounds like Pepper, thinks there are paparazzi people over there and that we're probably going to have to address this. Like the media already has a bunch of pictures of me and we've just ignored them. But yea." Penny rants looking over her shoulder at the large group of people with cameras. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right. Let's go. Right now. We do not need you kids to have attacks from them yelling at you." Tony is actually being responsible for once. That comment made sheepish embarrassed smiles on Penny's and Abby's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were getting in the car when Pepper called, Tony had his phone hooked up to the car all the children heard their Mother/Mother figure yell "What the Fuck Tony! You're in deep trouble! Have fun sleeping on the couch. The PR team is in agony!" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Did we cause a PR problem mommy?" Morgan asks as soon as they get home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes you did baby, but don't worry we can blame Daddy. But you're all still in trouble." Pepper knees to be face to face with her daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry Mom. I at least noticed and told Dad! So I don't think I should be in a lot of trouble!" Penny told her trying to lighten her sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No outings beside school, maybe not even school. We don't need the news swarming your schools. Tony will homeschool you.  Penny, tell May to get over here she's stating with us they know your last name." Pepper stared giving everyone instructions. "We are going to need to do a conference about this and tell the world we have two new Starks and an unofficial one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>P to M</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>P: mom is making me stay at the tower</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: we got caught out with tony and the media is in frenzy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: get over here you're staying here too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: Alright. Ill pack up real quick. Tony will send Happy for me? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: yup. He'll be there in like an hour </span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: got it. Need anything from home?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: my bear and Blanket? And one of Bens hoodies</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: got it. See you soon honey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright May is packing up some stuff she'll be here soon." Penny told the living room, which held Tony, Harley, Morgan, and Abby, Pepper is currently working on the pressure conference. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. Do you want to be homeschooled or have your freinds and teachers send you things?" Tony asks her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sent stuff I'm going back to Midtown. I'll email my teacher right now. Am I going to say i'm in lockdown from the media or that I have the Flu? " Penny asks her dad, sitting down on the love seat next to Harley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" I'd go with a family emergency, have May email them though. More creditable." Harley chims in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a genius Harley." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know sweetheart." Pennys cheeks flushed bright red, she already took her makeup off so it was very obvious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww my piccolo pomodoro sei così rosso!(little tomato you're so red!)" Tony laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be nice dad or I'll go work at Oscorp." Penny threatened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How would you get a job there? Your only work experience is from here and they won't hire SI employees." Tony seemed confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yea but Harry and I are friends so like I have someone on the inside." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're friends with the enemies kid?!? How dare you Penny!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oof. We went on like 4 dates last year dad. I told you about him! We decided to just be friends tho. Well. He decided to just be friends. And to go date some ugly lady." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah. I remember now. We ate like six gallons of ice cream." Tony smiled at remembering that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May Parker is on her way up." Fridays voice ranger out loud and clear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May walked in holding two suitcases and a reuseable shopping bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May!" Penny ran over and took the shopping bag and a suitcase. "I'll show you to your room! Sadly its next right next to mine but it's close!" Penny and May walked down the hallway heading to there rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May and Penny unpacked all the stuff may brought. "You know, May…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Penny?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This could be a permanent thing. Like living here. Happy can drive you to work! And I'll be able to not… Yea." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not what honey?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not feeling guilty leaving either you or Dad. I don't wanna feel like a kid with divorced parents. I want both of you constantly. And Mom of course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We all know how much you love Tony. And I'll think about it. Its just." She sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ben. I know. But i feel like it might help? I know how you look at at Happy, May. It just feels wrong if you bring a new person into Bens home." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I might have gone on a few dates with Happy. And I completely understand we'll ask Pepper about it alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you May. I larb you so much." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I larb you too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair hugged and May gave a deep intake on Penny's hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know. You're stinky go shower." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanna gonna patrol." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Be safe. Oh don't forget Mr.Wubby and here's one of Bens hoodies. Are you sleeping in here or no?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shower first." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is mainly speaking so like yea. Comment if you want! Like suggestions for things to happen and stuff. I really really love comments Lol!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So Harls still down to patrol with me?" Penny rushed at them, she was very excited</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course darlin' the Old Man wanted to check my suit over first so we'll gotta wait a bit. How bout we snack and talk? Tony said he'd be quick. " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course! Let's get some snacks!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair walked into the kitchen and Penny immediately went to her cupboard, full of her special snacks for her metabolism. Harley raised the fridge getting some apples, chocolate, and kiwis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, explain all ta strange snacks sweetheart? If ya wanna that is." Harley was looking at the strange fruit snacks and granola bars that seem different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Well I have an enhanced metabolism so I have to eat like, A LOT more so Dad and Uncle Bruce made me special snacks that are like a lot of calories."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How many calories are a lot of calories." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"These granola bars are 1,500 each. I have protein shakes that are 5,000 calories." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn darlin' that seems like way too many though?" Harley didn't understand genetics very much, they were a mechanic they didn't need to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a lot yea. But like after patrol I can drink one and not go into starvation mode."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn. Getting spider powers seems way less cool now." Harley was laughing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their laugh is so beautiful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haha yeah I guess it can be pretty lame. I have a question." </span>
  <em>
    <span>When are you gonna come out? It feels wrong for Dad to call you the wrong pronouns. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ask away Darlin" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hhhhnnnnn southern accent. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When do you plan on coming out? I understand if you have like bad memories and don't wanna but Dad will immediately except you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that. And I'm not sure. I definitely feel better with they/them pronouns. Being called that makes me feel gross? So i guess I'm just scared."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Scared of what?" Tony was now in the kitchen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god are they going to lie it off or come out? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya know, New York. Livin' out here and stuffs." Harley told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. I looked over your suit it seems to be in perfect condition. So go have fun. Penny you better not get shot." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The two went out ready to fight some crime. They stopped a bank robbing, seven muggings, saved nine cats stuck in trees, all was going well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are yous" kept being throw at Harley. Which they always responded with. "I'm Iron Lad!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Occasionally they both got "what are your pronouns" which were normally met with "what's it to ya" or " I have no idea" they were having a gay ol' time. I have more ways than one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iron Lad! Wanna go sit on that roof? Watch the sunset?" Penny asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit down and relax. Staring off into the horizon.  "This is nice." Harley says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It really is." Penny lifted her mask so her nose and mouth were visible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley lifted their face plate. Penny and Harley both started leaning in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my gods they wants to kiss me? Me?!?!? They're so hot this is amazing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter. Boss has informed me for you to and I quote ' get your ass home' if you do not do this he will send a suit to come get you." Karen interrupted, making Harley laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Karen! I was having a moment you couldn't wait to say that! Like c'mon!" Penny complained. "Also it's Penny right now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry Penny. But you better hurry before the Boss tracks you down." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want to hitch a ride?" Harley asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was so important that we had to be called back! It's not even dark yeettt." Penny whined to Tony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We just don't want you out because of the press. People know you two are living here but they live here and we're afraid of people making connections." Tony replied calmly. "It was May and Peppers' idea too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't pin you bein' a helicopter parent on the two strongest women in existence." Harley told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aunt May might normally know best but this is my stress relief! I need this." Penny was starting to get frustrated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that Penny. We just want you to be here more until the press conference. Maybe you can go help in the Internet labs?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They never take me seriously." Penny mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? Well you're smarter than all of them." Tony smiled and ruffled her hair. "I'll go introduce you as my personal intern and if they give you any shit I'll personally talk to them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks dad. I'm gonna go shower. Harley? Wanna watch movies later?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course darlin' see ya soon." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley and Penny walked into their rooms to get ready for their movie night. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe we can cuddle and I could kiss them. Are we doing movie night in the living room? Oh god we could do it in here. And cuddle in bed and I could fall asleep in their arms. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Penny's shower she went to Harley's room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Knock Knock." She knocked at the same time and giggled to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if he'd get the reference? We should watch John Mulany! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey darlin' whatcha wanna watch? Where are we watchin' whatever you choose." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My room?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright darlin' let's go." </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm having my friends over for like the first time in forever!!! I'm so excited and happy! We made flower crowns and we're gonna do our nails! And my puppy loves them! And yea! We're on a starwars binge. I wanna be a wookie like hardcore</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Ya know. I've never seen this dude before." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've never seen John Mulany? He’s the best! We need to watch all of these now!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny was very excited to watch all three John Mulany specials but she also just patrolled. Sleep was calling her.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're such a little cuddle bug." Harley smiled down at her as she played her head on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. Pillow." Harley laughed at her comment as Penny drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley and Peter slept peacefully cuddled up in Peters’s bed, piled high with seven blankets. Harley was very warm but Peter felt like it was perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good Morning P. Name and pronouns?" Friday's voice ranger out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh sleep," Peter whispered out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But. Mx.P Captian Rogers has made breakfast." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhhhh. Just like fifteen more minutes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter curled back up into Harley and went back to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you please go get Tony and P and Harley? Friday called them but of course all of them are still sleeping." Steve asked Natasha. If anyone could get people out of bed its her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yea sure. Make sure you save enough food for my ребенок паук. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Natasha went up to Harleys room and knocked them walked in. "Hmm." She mumbles to herself. Then walked to Peters room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello ребенок паук, Стив сделал завтрак (baby spider, Steve made breakfast)." Natasha says well walking in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thats when she sees it. Her baby cuddled up with Harley. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh if Harley hurts so much as a hair on their head I'm killing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Alright up! Know!" Nat yells at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both jump at that. Looking up to see her standing glare on her face, hands on her hips. "You better both be fully dressed under those blankets."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"О боги, тетя Нат, мы ничего не сделали! Обещаю!(oh my gods! We did nothing! I promise!)." Peter screams throwing all the blankets off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. But Harley! If you so much as hurt a hair on my baby I will kill you and make it as painful as possible." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Мама Паук! Нет! Ты не можешь причинить им боль, мне действительно очень нравятся они, не испорти это мне. Пожалуйста?(Mama Spider! No! You can't hurt them I really really like them don't mess this up for me. Please?)"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Хорошо. Только потому что я люблю тебя(Fine. Only because I love you.)"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love you too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we please stop speaking in languages I don't know? Please?" Harley pleads, causing both spiders to laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. But remember don't hurt my baby. I will hurt you if you break my baby's heart. I know where you sleep." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Harley got up, and ran to Tony's room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad! Dad! Natasha is scaring me!" They yelled jumping onto Tony's bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ughhhh its to early for this shit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The team/family all ate breakfast together. Word seemed to get around of the two kids cuddling last night.  Tony, May, and Nat all knew of Peters feelings toward the southern kid. So yea of course thwy were worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So. Harley. Peter. Any um. News? You wanna share?" May asks nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um. I really really like your kid and want your permission to take him on a date?" Harley speeds out. Talking so fast its amazing anyone can understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course you can Harls. I'll give you his curfew and a rule set before the date." May smiled at him. No one had caught Peters interested since the whole homecoming fiasco. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow. What a true gentleman. Asking permission." Pepper smiled and laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um. About that…" Harley started. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm non-binary. Say it. You can do it they'll be fine with it. They love Peter. I'll be fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "I'm not really a gentleman. Or a man. I guess. Yea. Um. They/Them?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Any different names? We'll probably fuck up in the beginning just tell us." Tony says.  "I don't know who to give the be good to my kid or else talk to." Tony laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll give it to Harley." May said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope. I'm good. Nat already did that thing morning." Harley told the team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good because if you hurt our kid your little suit will not protect you." Steven told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please stop threatening Harls." Peter blurts out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A mumble of fines go threw the air. rf fines came out of peoples mouths. “</span>
  <span>Nechcem ťa znova vidieť zlomené.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(I don't want to see you heartbroken again).” Wanda mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Poznám Sisa. Ale dajte im šancu. Ak sa mi zlomia srdce, môžeš byť zlý(I know Sis. But just give them a chance. If i get heartbroken then you can be a badass)." Peter told her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really need to learn so many languages…." Harley mumbled. "Y'all keep talking shit in other languages I feel like I need to know whats going on." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Two losers + MJ</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>P: i got a date!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: With Harley!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: tomorrow! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: good job loser</span>
</p><p>
  <span>N: yay!!! Where are you going?!?!?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: idk! Harls knowa about the things so like hopefully no where loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: autism and spidey? Also you're on tower lockdown how are going on a date</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: i will ask them that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>N: you do that!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: ight so we're having a picnic on the roof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: romantic ig</span>
</p><p>
  <span>N: aww that's so cool!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: im so excited!!!! </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you Leah my beautiful gf for the idea for this chapter. I have smol writers blockkk</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Two losers + MJ</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>P: its date day!!! I'm so excited!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: what are you wearing? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>N: oh oh! Itz a fun day for both of us! You have a dateee we have a field trip</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: yea I wonder where we're going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: so Harley and i are gonna go do are stuff with the interns and stuff then we're having a picnic date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: go have fun loser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>N: work those labs!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>P: we're running the r&amp;d floor as head interns</span>
</p><p>
  <span>N: damn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>N to M</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>N: should we tell him that the trips to SI</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: nah let's wait for Flash face since the media hasn't said its peter. He doesn't believe its peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>N: how does he even go to our school? He's so dumb</span>
</p><p>
  <span>M: you've been hanging out with me to much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>N: maybe</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright Kiddies time to go to work." Tonys voice rang out in the penthouse kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do we have ta?" Harley asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Running a floor doesn't sound fun? Come on gotta introduce you to everyone. " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright everyone! These are the new head interns so if you have a problem or need help go to them! Now. Remember we have strict anti-discrimation rules so if FRIDAY heres you be rude you're done for." Tony speaks loud and clear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're supposed to go to some high school boys for help? Seriously, we're not babysitters." A blonde girl shouted from the center. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um. Ma-a'am I-I actually have an IQ higher th-then Da-Tonys. And Harley is not a boy. Non-binary is a thing. And I am gender-fluid. You have one more chance and if you do something like this again you will be fired instantly. " Peter speaks up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good job kid." Tony whispers in his ear. "The kid speaks the truth. Now respect my kids." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that the two started making rounds and helping with projects. Until Friday rang out "A tour is about to pass through." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking Parker Luck. Of course my class comes to my fucking job. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright well just got two new head interns for this department. Here is obviously where we do research and design! " the tour guide told the students. Peter was easedropping well helping someone with code. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How old do you have to be to work here?" Flash asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course trying to prove my internship is fake. Woo…. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well we normally only hire college level and above.But-" The guide started</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha! I knew Parker didn't work here!" Flash says smug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't interrupt me. As I was saying, our two new Head interns are about your age. Wanna meet them? You don't really get a choice. Pete! Harley! Come here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter and Harley ealked over to Peters classmates. "Um. Hey guys? How ya doing. Hows the trip so far?" Peter awkwardly says to his peers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got bombarded with questions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god. I can't answer these. I can't hear these. Why can't I hear these? Oh god. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. I can't fucking breathe. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everybody shut up! And leave!" Harley yells at the group. The guide rushes them out as fast as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey. Listen to me. Can you here my heart? Bump. Bump. Bump. Alright. Now follow me. In. 1 2 3 4. Out. 1 2 3 4. You're doing amazing. Alright. Know we're going to go to May. Alright? Nod if that's okay. Or sign. Alright. Let's go to May." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley kept mindlessly talking about things until they reached the penthouse. "May. May?" Harley knew better then to raise their voice so they repeated it in a soft voice until they found her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May? Pete had a small panic attack. I calmed him down as much as a could." Harley whispered at the older women. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Um. Okay hold him and ger hear your heart I'll be right back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>May scurried away to her and Peters rooms. She grabbed one of Bens hoodies, the quilt her grandma made, Peters bear, and one of Peters inhalers. Just because it basically went away from the bite doesn't mean she's not worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright dear. I got your favorites. Lift your arms leta get this hoodie on." Peter listened and immediately smelled Ben. Which brought a small smile to his face. Then May wrapped him up in the quilt and gave him his bear. She set the inhaler on the coffee table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Wanna watch star wars? What's your favorite one?" Harley asks. They knew Star Wars was a cheer up thing but couldn't remember what one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'A new hope' Peter signed at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" A new hope it is then. Come on. Cuddle time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a small -three hour- nap Peter was feeling much much better. Harley was snoring next to him, well under him. "Harls. Harls." Peter nudged them hoping they'd wake up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhh. Sleep times." Harley whispers to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But. Harrrllls." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes darlin'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I ruined our date night. " </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harley moved peter so he was sitting next to him, "No you didn't. We can reschedule. Or we can still go do it. Whatever you up for." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the best. Did you know that?" Peter smiles.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writers block is a bitch! Tomorrow I'm going canoeing! Next week Im going camping! Woo! I'm finally getting to go out and have a fun summer! I had my friends stay over for a week and I see them again next week. I'm just. Feeling happier??? Cause I missed them!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad. Dad!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes Penny?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I have to work?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I don't wanna." Penny whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you go to work, we can go on our date tonight." Harley tells her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Come help me pick clothes out tho. " Penny and Harley started ealking out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keep it PG kiddos." May hollard after them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanna wear a skirt but does that seem smart for working in a lab?" Penny asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about tights? Or leggings? So your legs are covered." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so smart babe. So pink or blue skirt?" Penny holds up a pink mini skirt and a knee length blue one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? A mini skirt? In the lab. That's a disaster waiting to happen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oof you right you right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know." With that Harley gave a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny and Harley went down to the lab, Penny had a "hello my name is" sticker and a she/her pin on her striped shirt. "We get a date tonight." Penny smiled up at Harley. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Curses to being short</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes darlin' we are going on a picnic on the roof." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But we have to work first. Which is super lame." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Work zoomed by recently faced both kids, well teenagers, were excited for their date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley led Penny up to the roof, a beautiful picnic was set up, all cheesy, a red and white checkered blanket, the beautiful wicked basket, all the cliche. "This is gorgeous. When did you have time to set this up?" Penny was shocked to say the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nat helped set up. Bucky helped cook the food." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're amazing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm aware darling." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sat, ate, had fun, it was an amazing date followed by an amazing sunset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Orange,pinks, reds, were seen threw the sky. The clouds reflected the beautiful colors, as did the windows of the tall skyscrapers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Penny, thank you for this amazing date. And for helping me and being you. You're beautiful and amazing darlin' I wish we met sooner." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" I do too babe." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Penny leaned in, as did Harley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And this story ends with a kiss. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have learned. I love writing twitter fics way better so imma do that haha. Hope you liked this thooo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Authors note!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is one of many of my fics if you liked it please check out some of my other! If you liked it and would like to support me to connetue writing (totally don't have to!) this is my ko-fi https://ko-fi.com/peterparkerfanboy Thank you all so so much i love you</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading feelings free to give me constructive advice but be nice cause I'm sensitive. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>